Bone-cutting surgical saws, such as sagittal or oscillating type surgical saws, cut most effectively at very high speeds, such as for example, 10000-40000 cycles per minute. These high speeds introduce high levels of vibration and can cause blade wander during a cut. Accordingly, actual blade cuts frequently have a thickness considerably greater than the thickness of the actual blade. For example, a cutting blade having a 0.015 inch thickness may be unable to cut a groove having a width of less than 0.030 inch.
Some vibration may be due to ineffective coupling systems. Coupling systems on conventional micro-saws clamp each side of the blade to rigidly secure the blade in place. Typical systems include protrusions on a bottom clamp that penetrate openings in the blade, and include an opposing top clamp that is smooth. Accordingly, only the bottom clamp holds the blade, while the top clamp is simply a smooth guide for blade placement. Over time, clamping forces may decrease, and because only one clamp secures the blade, the system becomes less stable, introducing additional vibration in the blade, and possibly resulting in less cutting effectiveness.
The devices disclosed herein overcome one or more of short-comings in the prior art.